dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Merm/Normal
) ( ) |damage = 30 (40 ) |drops = ' ' ' ' ( ) |attackPeriod = 3 |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 8 |spawnFrom = ( ) ( ) |spawnCode = "merm" |specialAbility = Eats fruits and vegetables from the ground. }} Merms are semi-aggressive Mobs that live in Mermhouses, which are found in Marshes. They are covered in dark green scales, and they have bulging eyes, gaping mouths, and gills on the sides of their heads. They take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and just one Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Merms drop raw Fish and Frog Legs when killed, and these remains can often be found in Marshes after Merms battle with Tentacles. Merms eat Fruits, Vegetables, Mandrakes, and even Crock Pot Recipes. However, they will not eat Seeds or Honey. Behavior Merms spawn from Mermhouses, which can be found in Marsh Biomes. A Mermhouse can house up to 4 Merms, and it respawns a Merm in 4 days after it's killed. During the Day, only 1 Merm per Mermhouse is normally outside (unless it gets into combat, in which case all the other Merms come out), and when Dusk comes, all Merms go outside, much like Spiders. Merms will only become aggressive if a mob or player gets too close to their house. Similar to Pigs, when they are provoked, they will attack in groups and will kite. They only react to an incoming player, Pigs, Bunnymen, Hutch, Gobblers, Rock Lobsters, Abigail and Mandrakes. In Don't Starve Together, one Merm will spawn from Craftsmerm House. Merms are neutral toward Wurt, players wearing the Clever Disguise, and all their followers. As long as the King of the Merms is alive, Merms are neutral towards all players and mobs and gain +60 Health and +10 damage. Wurt can recruit Merms as followers by feeding them vegetarian food or raw Fishes for 25 per day. They can follow up to 3 days without eating. Hunting Merms can be kited, very similarly to Pigs. Thanks to the hostile nature of the Marsh Biome, Merms are often discovered in pitched battle with Tentacles, Spiders, or both. For this reason, they make for an excellent source of Tentacle Spikes, Tentacle Spots, Monster Meat, Fish, Frog Legs, Spider Glands and Silk: Simply wait for the Merms to finish fighting, then clean up what they leave. It is not recommended to fight several Merms at once, as they run faster than the player and will kite, like Pigs. Once the player runs some distance apart from a Merm, it will stop being aggressive and will walk back to its house. To start a battle between Merms and Tentacles, Fruits or Vegetables can be used as bait. When a Merm finds the food, it will approach and eat them one by one. Placing a few Fruits and Vegetables near a Tentacle close to a Mermhouse will increase the chance of a Merm getting attacked by the Tentacle while going after or eating the food. When the Tentacle attacks the Merm, more Merms will come out to fight. Alternatively, Merms can simply be lured towards a Tentacle while they are chasing the player character. Since Merms are always wet, weapons like the Morning Star and Electric Blow Darts are excellent choices as they do bonus damage to wet mobs. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Merms when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Downloadable Content Merms also appear in the Shipwrecked DLC, with minor differences. In the DLC, they will drop Tropical Fish instead of Fish and Frog Legs. Merms in Shipwrecked live in and spawn from Merm Huts, instead of Mermhouses. The DLC also introduces a passive variant of Merms, called the Fishermerm. Quotes In Don't Starve Together, follower Merms have quotes: Allied * Will come with you. * Flort glut. * Make Mermfolk strong! * Blut gloppy Glurtsu! * You help Mermfolk! * Glut Glurtsu flopt! * You okay. * Florpy flort. When chopping * Will come with you. * Flort glut. * Make Mermfolk strong! * Blut gloppy Glurtsu! * Chop, choppy, chop!" * "Grop, groppy, grop! * Work hard, florp!" * "Glort blut, florp! When mining * Will come with you. * Flort glut. * Make Mermfolk strong! * Blut gloppy Glurtsu! * Break rock, easy! * Wult wop, florty flort! * Work hard, florp! * Glort blut, florp! When finding food * This do fine. * Glort grolt flut. * Find something tasty! * Glurt florpy flut! * (Sniff) Smell good! * (Sniff) Groph flort! Battlecry * Glorp! Go away! * Glorp! Glorpy glup! * Destroy you! * Wult glut! Panicking at boss * Something coming! * Gloppy flort! * Aaah!! Bad thing! Bad thing! * Gloooorph!! Glurph glot! Glurph glot! * It come to destroy us! * Flort wult Glurtsu! Panicking at boss ( alive) * Rally to King! * Glurtsen blut flort! * Hurry! Protect kingdom! * Flurph flrot! Gloppy Glurtsam! * S-stay brave!! * G-glop blut flrot!! Trivia * Merms were added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * "Merm" is an abbreviation for "Merman", a man-sized creature with the tail of a fish. * Merms are almost certainly based on The Deep Ones, a race of fish people from the horror fiction of American author H. P. Lovecraft, who live in Innsmouth, a run-down town similar to Merm towns. They may also be based on the Gill-man, the antagonist of the famous movie, The Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Kevin (Klei's lead developer) answered the question "Why do Merms drop Fish?" in the ShannonZKiller's pre-release Twitch video. The answer was "They are made of fish". * Merms are not created by Maxwell like other monsters, judging by his quote, "They were already here when I arrived." * Pig Heads, as of the The End is Nigh update, spawn in Merm villages, and along Roads passing through Marshes. This suggests some kind of hostility between the two tribes of animals. Similarly, Merm Heads spawn inside some Pig Villages. * Merms are instantly hostile (unless fighting something else) when spawned via the Console because they have no house to placate them. * Merms seem to have normal walking speed, but during dusk they are faster. They are also faster than Pigs; however, they can be easily outrun any time if they are aggressive because they briefly stop running to attack. * Merms feature in The Gorge event for Don't Starve Together as the result of a plague inflicted on the beings of this Gate Realm by The Gnaw. When players let the Hangry Meter completely empty, they will succumb to the plague and turn into Merms. Bugs * Merms may continue to attack the location of a Tentacle after the Tentacle has been killed. Gallery MermHead.png|A Merm Head on a stick. Frozen Merm.PNG|A frozen Merm. EatingMerm.png|Merm eating Butterfly Wings. Tentacles around Merms.jpg|Merms attacking Tentacles. Battle frenzy1.png|Merms attacking and kiting a Tentacle. Help the tentacle.png|A Merm taking damage. dead Merm.jpg|Wilson with a dead Merm and its loot. Merm Sleep.png|A Merm sleeping. Merm_Wallpaper.jpg|Merm artwork produced for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. Art Stream 3 Merm.png|A Merm as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 3. Art Stream 38 Merms and Tentacle.png|Merms as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 38. Dance merm.gif|A Merm dancing. Angry merm.gif|An angry Merm. de:Merm pl:Merm vi:Merm Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Nocturnals Category:Followers Category:Talkers